mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Barzini Family
The Barzini Family is an organised crime syndicate of the French Mafia that was founded in 2004 by Emilio Barzini after the assassination of Giuseppe Mariposa. The Barzinis have territory in France and various parts of United States of America, led by their new boss, Victor Barzini. History Emilio Barzini was born in the 1959 in Little Town, France City, before moving to the Mid Town as a young man. His family was among the upper-class families who wanted to make more money by being French, extending their business. Barzini's business differed from his family's: he decided to join the Mafia, joining the Mariposa gang as a Capo alongside Ettore Barzini, his brother. Barzini split from the Mariposa Mafia after Giuseppe Mariposa's murder in 2004 in the Castellammarese War, and Emilio Barzini took over Mid Town as the base for his own criminal empire, the powerful Barzinis. He became the master of the Tattaglia Family, as a powerful family, the Barzinis were rivals of the Corleones. Barzini recruited many people into his family, such as his future veteran caporegimes Big Bobby Toro and Domenico Mazza. In 2009, his family invested in the narcotics trade of Turkish businessman Virgil Sollozzo to make more money, and his family was concerned with the Corleones, who kept their politicians at hand by refusing to invest in the drug business. Without political or police protection, the Barzinis could only rely on the slandering of cops or swats by spy Sergio Turrera and Victor Barzini. Despite a brief war with the Corleones in 2008, they had not fought any other families for a while, partly because of their might. But in 2010, when Sollozzo was murdered by Michael Corleone, the furious and impoverished Barzinis struck out, with a major underworld conflict known as the Five Families Mob War breaking out. During this 1-year war, all of the Barzinis were killed. Emilio Barzini was shot in 2011, ending the family temporarily. His son Victor was captured in 2011, and so did die his capo Domenico Mazza, so Paul Fortunato took the reins of the Barzini family. He became an ally of the politics after the fighting ended with Corleones in early 2014, and from 2015 onward, they reached power again. Various new tourists succeeded and become members of the Barzini mob, and the then boss Fortunato took over in Old Town in December of 2014, and ruled a portion of land in Paris. Barzinis regained the rest of France City in 2015 and onward, plus they have with a hideout cave with electricity surplus a new mansion. In early 2019, Emilio's son, Victor, betrayed his boss Fortunato and had him killed in cold-blood. He then merged the Fortunato Regime into the Barzini empire and so men who took orders from Fortunato, now finally had an actual Barzini in charge. The Barzinis are also allied and get help from the Stracci Family, Cuneo Family, O'Neille Family, Boggel's organised crime ring, DeVazzi Family, Deadshot's Gang, and Dixmor Project. They were also formerly allied to the Travonni Family before their disbandment. In the video game In The Godfather Game, the Barzinis are the most powerful of the families that Charlie Trapani needs to fight. Don Emilio Barzini ordered the death of Johnny Trapani, Charlie's father, in 2008, since he was a citizen of the Corleone family. The Barzinis play the role as the main antagonists of the video game, being the last family to be wiped out in 2011 when Emilio Barzini was shot in the Little Town by Charlie and the Barzini Mansion blew up. They can kill the player with a few shots, having the most powerful buttonmen and they need at least two head shots to be killed. They are indicated with green, like dollar, suits. Despite being the main enemy in the story and Don Barzini is the main enemy of the Trapanis, Don Vito and Michael, the Corleone Family seems to generally be in a neutral-good relationship with the Barzini family. After Charlie's initiation, he can talk to a Corleone Soldier and Capo, both of them will say that the Barzinis are "pretty good guys", which means the Barzini and Corleone rivalry is more of a personal vendetta rather than nemesis. In the game, the Barzini are strong yet seemingly paranoid family, as their executives always get special treatments. Caporegime Domenico Mazza has an army of bodyguards as well as Underboss Victor Barzini and his sister Diamond Tiara, Don Barzini himself is scared if Stracci Family Capo is in a hit list of a rival family. Despite their seemingly paranoia, the Barzinis are incredibly tough. If you just start playing, avoid fighting Barzinis at all cost except if you are confident to get a headshot. Even a Spy can dish heavy damage in fistfight and never challenge a Soldier or above, because the damage they receive is barely noticeable and the damage they give can whack you instantly. The Barzinis are known to be allied to the Stracci family, they can sometimes even be seen working together. Bobby Toro, capo of the Straccis, is even married to Carla Barzini, Don Barzini's own sister. Together they have two children, Umberto Toro and Carmine Barzini. Toro is even referred as "brother" by Don Barzini, which is a high honour for someone of a less-wealthy family like Stracci. Toro is also Carmine Stracci's adoptive godfather. Roberto Barzini is also married to Don Stracci's sister, Gianna, and has two sons with her. Ever since the Barzinis started gaining back power in 2014 and allying themselves with the DeVazzi Family, their power has increased tenfold. They can now smash the Corleone men in seconds, same goes for Tattaglia men. They are a lot stronger and smarter now while they are under Victor's leadership than they were under Paul Fortunato's. Members *Don - Emilio Barzini (killed), Paul Fortunato (betrayed, killed), Victor Barzini *Lawyer - Tony Bianchi (killed), Two-Face (imprisoned), Chad Walter Wilson *Underboss - Victor Barzini (captured, freed), Francesco Barzini (former), Alberto La Ruso *Capo - Paul Fortunato (promoted to Don) *Capo 2 - Domenico Mazza (killed) *Capo 3 - Bobby Toro (sometimes, killed) *Capo 4 - Roberto Barzini (killed) *Capo 5 - Mike Toht (killed) *Capo 6 - Maximilian Hollande (killed) *Capo 7 - Milan Petrovič *Soldiers - Tomasino Lo Bello (killed), Richie Donatelli (killed), Rayce Flaubert (killed), Jacob Johnson, Don Chaper, Micky Mancini, Bingo Bartelli, unknown *Spy - Sergio Turrera (killed), Emilio Belloq (killed), Moe Green (killed), 3rd Street Saints (Project rats), Gustavoe Rockquesz (killed), Francois Flaubert (killed), Johnny the Steel *Assassin - Timothy Cavestone (killed), Alberto La Ruso (former), Harold Peterson *Security Guard - Victor Zsasz (killed), Luigi Peterson (killed), Andrew St. John (Project rat, killed, revived, left), Sons of Samedi (Project rats, killed), unknown *Wise Guy - Johnny Mussolini, Giovanni Mantollini (killed), Adolphe Chaput *Truck Driver - Deadly Ed Barzini, Tito Belloq (killed) *Worker - Norman Barzini (killed), Gianni Hazelbeak (killed), unknown *Citizens - Two-Face (promoted to Lawyer), Luis Espizona (killed) *The Pony - Diamond Tiara Gallery Emilio_Barzini.png|Don Emilio Barzini. Paul_young.jpg|Don Paul Fortunato. Emilio_Barzini_Jr..jpg|Don Victor Barzini. Moneybags.jpg|Barzinis are quite very rich. Barzinis.png|Their quote. Barzini_icon.png|Barzini family crest. Barzini_Mansion.jpg|Barzini mansion. Pisano_killed.jpg|Fortunato Regime. TeaTime_Tiara.jpg|Diamond Tiara, Barzini's pony. Two-Face.jpg|Harvey Dent. Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_insulting_the_living_hell_outta_Skuta.png|Some more of Diamond Tiara. She is now, along with Silver Spoon (Tattaglias) insulting the crap outta Scootaloo (Olovyanovs). Barzini_Mansion.jpg|Barzini's old mansion. ChadWalterWilson.png|Chad Walter Wilson. Theme song Barzini mob's theme song is Master of Puppets by Metallica. It fits them, as we all know - the Barzinis were masters of the Tattaglias. Category:Barzinis Category:Gangs Category:Families Category:The Godfather Category:Rich People Category:Killed in Action Category:Project Commanders Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Capitalists Category:Cowards Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Antagonists Category:Mobsters Category:Globalists Category:Manipulators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Characters Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Empires Category:Well equipped albatross